Protège-moi
by Alwaysvampires
Summary: Depuis le SLG 86, le Panda ne se contrôle plus, il n'est plus qu'un animal peureux. Le Geek l'aide comme il peut jusqu'à ce que le Patron se mette en tête "d'aider" l'animal à sa façon. Alors que le Panda, incapable de protester lui demande de l'aide, le Geek décidera t-il d'affronter le Patron? Pangeek/ Le Panda x Le Geek Le Geek/ Mathieu Sommet/Le Hippie /Slash
Depuis le SLG 86, le Panda n'était plus tout à fait lui-même. Il était constamment aux aguets, tremblait de peur quand on lui adressait la parole un peu trop brutalement, passait des nuits entières à fixer la porte de sa chambre de peur que quelqu'un n'entre et restait caché dans sa chambre toute la journée.
Son séjour dans l'asile l'avait vraiment bouleversé.  
 _Pauvre Panda,_ se dit le Geek en passant devant la porte de l'ursidé.  
Depuis un moment le Geek s'occupait du Panda. Il veillait sur lui, vérifiait qu'il allait bien au moins physiquement parlant et lui tenait compagnie une grande partie de la journée.  
La plupart du temps le Geek se contentait d'amener son ordinateur dans la chambre de l'animal et de jouer toute la journée. Mais quelquefois il faisait la conversation au Panda. Il arrivait presque à avoir des conversations normales. Tant que le Patron ne passait pas devant la chambre en sifflotant.

Le Patron.

C'était un véritable problème pour le Panda. Il lui faisait peur depuis son retour. Très peur. En voyant l'état dans lequel était l'animal, le criminel avait plusieurs fois tenter de profiter de sa faiblesse. Et si Mathieu n'était pas intervenu à chaque fois il aurait probablement réussi.  
Car contrairement à ce qu'il disait dans le dernier Instant Panda, leur créateur s'inquiétait pour le Panda.  
Il faut dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'avait défendu, l'ursidé l'avait regardé tristement avant de fuir dans sa chambre sans demander son reste.  
Mais l'animal tolérait la présence du gamin. Probablement parce qu'il n'était qu'un enfant innocent. La dernière fois il l'avait même laisser se coller à lui pour s'endormir. Au début il s'était crispé puis quelques minutes plus tard, se radoucit. Il s'endormit d'ailleurs à son tour.  
Il acceptait le Geek car il lui apportait un certain réconfort. Il affectionnait particulièrement ce gamin rejeté par ses pairs. En ce moment, lui-même semblait être un paria.

Le Geek revint de la cuisine où il avait mangé un petit-déjeuner copieux. Mais il n'avait pas oublier son ami. Il lui rapportait d'ailleurs plusieurs tartines ainsi qu'une infusion de bambou que le Hippie assez clean pour tenir une bouilloire avait accepté de préparer. D'ordinaire le Panda faisait son breuvage lui-même mais vu la situation il avait pensé que ce n'était pas plus mal de laisser quelqu'un le faire. Et comme Mathieu était parti en course, seul restait le Hippie.  
L'infusion était brûlante, ce qui poussa le jeune Gamer à se dépêcher de retourner dans la chambre aux odeurs de plantes. Il voulait donner la tasse au Panda avant qu'elle refroidisse.  
Mais une fois dans le couloir il s'aperçut que la porte de la chambre était entrouverte. Pourtant il se souvenait clairement de l'avoir fermée. Peut-être Maître Panda était-il dans la Salle de Bain? Il entendit des voix provenant de l'intérieur de la pièce.  
Instinctivement, le Gamer se glissa derrière la porte pour écouter. Ce n'était peut-être pas très poli mais c'était louche. Maître Panda ne parlait qu'à lui en ce moment.  
Il se figea en reconnaissant le timbre de voix du Patron.

 _-Alors la peluche? Tu veux pas de mon remède miracle contre la déprime? T'es sûr?_

Ce à quoi répondit une voix tremblante.

 _-N-non. Laisse-moi tranquille._

Le Panda! Il était coincé à l'intérieur avec le plus grand criminel de ce monde! Il fallait faire quelque chose!  
Le Geek jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce en faisant attention à ne pas se faire voir.  
Le Panda était caché sous son bureau, tout tremblant et fixant le sol délibérément. En face de lui se tenait un Patron souriant qui ne s'apprêtait visiblement pas à jouer aux cartes.  
Merde! Mathieu l'avait prévenu d'aller chercher le Redneck si pareil cas se produisait. Mais l'homme à la coupe mulet était parti à la chasse et ne reviendrait probablement pas avant ce soir. Il fallait agir. Mais comment lui, la victime de l'émission pourrait tenir tête au Patron? Inutile de compter sur le Hippie. Il ne s'était sûrement jamais battu de sa vie.  
Pendant que le Geek réfléchissait à toute allure, l'homme en noir s'était rapproché de l'animal. Il s'accroupit, cherchant visiblement à faire sortir le Panda de sa cachette.

 _-Allez viens par là, la peluche... Viens voir papa!_ Susurra t-il doucement.

Mais sa voix était tout sauf rassurante. Le Panda frissonna et recula encore plus. Si c'était possible, car il était déjà collé au mur. Le Patron était en train de perdre patience. Et ça se voyait. Avec un peu de chance il partirait et essayerait de trouver une autre victime ailleurs, se dit le Geek avec espoir. Mais c'était sans compter sur la perversion du Patron. Dans un mouvement éclair, il attrapa le Panda par le col et le sortit de sous le bureau sans ménagement, faisant valser la chaise de bureau.

 _-Viens par ici sale bête!_

Le pauvre ursidé poussa un cri de terreur et tenta vainement de se débattre.

 _-Panda!_ S'exclama le Geek sans pouvoir se retenir de hurler.

Les deux personnalités se tournèrent vers lui en même temps. Le Patron soupira d'un air agacé et retira sa clope d'un geste sec.

 _-Tu vois pas qu'on est occupés?!_

Le petit se crispa et baissa les yeux, apeuré. Il eût tout juste le temps d'apercevoir les yeux suppliants de Maître Panda. Ses yeux lui quémandaient de l'aide.

 _-Je... Je..._

 _-Si tu restes tu risques fort d'être mêlé à cette histoire, gamin. Alors va t-en dans ta chambre!_

Le Gamer ne voulait pas que le Patron l'utilise aussi. Mais il ne voulait pas abandonner son ami. Il recula d'un pas ce qui fit sourire le Patron.

 _-Je savais que tu dégagerais. Allez laisse-nous._

Le Geek jeta un regard désolé au Panda qui secoua tristement la tête. Il vit que l'animal s'apprêtait à pleurer. Oh non! Tout mais pas ça! Si le Panda pleurait jamais le Geek n'aurait le courage de s'en aller et de sauver sa peau!

 _-Protège-moi..._ murmura le Panda, une larme solitaire coulant sur sa joue.

Le Gamin en eût le cœur brisé. Jamais il n'avait vu le Panda pleurer même dans ses pires moments! Il ne pouvait pas ignorer ça tout de même. Et l'animal lui demandait directement sa protection.

 _-Casse-toi._ Insista le prédateur.

Mais cette fois, le petit ne recula pas. Il avanca timidement, droit vers eux.

 _-Je te laisserai pas faire!_

 _-Pardon? J'ai mal entendu..._

 _-T'as très bien entendu sale pervers! Je te laisserai pas t'en prendre à Maître Panda!_

Le criminel fronça les sourcils. Le gamin n'était pas de taille contre lui et pourtant il avait le culot de lui résister?! Il en lacha l'ursidé qui s'empressa de fuir à l'autre bout de la pièce. En colère, le Patron gifla le jeune homme de toute ses forces.  
En criant le Geek se sentit glisser à terre. Il avait mal, très mal. Sa joue le brûlait et pourtant il entendait parfaitement. Il avait entendu la porte d'entrée claquer. Un sourire illumina son visage d'enfant. Toujours à terre il hurla alors que le Patron se dirigeait de nouveau vers sa première victime.

 _-MATHIEUU!_

Il savait que le YouTubeur saurait arrêter le Patron. Il savait que son créateur ne le laisserait pas faire du mal au chanteur de SLG. Le Patron se retourna brutalement vers lui.

 _-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, saloperie?!_ S'exclama t-il, hors de lui.

C'était la première fis que le Geek tenait tête au criminel. C'était la première fois qu'il aidait le Panda. Même s'il ne s'était pas battu, il l'avait sauvé! Et ça, ça le rendait tout fier. Il leva la tête et rétorqua:

 _-J'ai sauvé Maître Panda. C'est tout._

Il entendait déjà les pas précipités de Mathieu dans le couloir et savait qu'il avait gagné. Il se redressa et se traîna vers le Panda pour le rassurer.

 _-Tu m'as fait louper une occasion en or, gamin. Tu le payeras._

Le Geek fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Oui, le Patron allait sûrement lui faire payer. Mais pour l'instant il ne se souciait que de l'animal noir et blanc apeuré, en face de lui. Celui-ci frissonnait et gardait les yeux résolument pointés sur le sol.  
Le Geek craignait que l'intervention du Patron ne l'ait définitivement fermé à toute forme de sociabilité. Il avait tant espéré pourtant. Tant espéré qu'il redevienne comme avant.  
Il se promit intérieurement que si le Panda ne redevenait jamais lui-même, il hairait le criminel et le tiendrait pour responsable.

 _-Panda?_ Demanda timidement le petit.

Aucune réaction. La pauvre bête tremblait toujours.  
Mathieu entra dans la chambre cherchant la raison pour laquelle il avait été appelé. Quand il vit le Patron, le Panda et le Geek dans la même pièce, il n'eût aucun mal à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

 _-Patron! Ne me dis pas que tu as recommencé à..._ Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, trop dégouté.

Le criminel haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce sans dire un mot, laissant son créateur planté là.

 _-Il a vraiment dépassé les bornes!_ S'insurgea le YouTubeur.

Il vint s'accroupir aux côtés du Geek et prit un ton bienveillant.

 _-Il ne t'as pas fait du mal, hein?_

Le Panda secoua négativement la tête mais refusa de croiser son regard.

 _-T'es arrivé à temps Mathieu!_ Se réjouit le Geek.

En souriant, Mathieu lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

 _-C'est grâce à toi._ Dit-il en se relevant. _Allez-viens m'aider à ranger les courses!_

En voyant son regard hésitant il ajouta:

 _-Il a besoin d'être seul._

Le Geek n'avait plus revu le Panda de la journée, le laissant à sa réflexion. Mais le soir il décida qu'il était temps d'aller lui parler.  
Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et entra dans la chambre. Il se dirigea droit vers l'animal. Il voulait lui montrer pourquoi il était rester avec lui, pourquoi il l'avait soutenu. Il voulait lui dire qu'il se rappelait parfaitement pourquoi il l'avait protégé. Et il voulait forcer le Panda à admettre pourquoi il l'avait laisser s'occuper de lui, pourquoi il l'avait laissé passer son temps avec lui.  
Alors il s'assit en tailleur en face de lui et lui prit le visage entre les deux mains, le forçant à le regarder.  
L'ursidé le fixa droit dans les yeux, n'ayant pas le choix. Il ne pouvait désormais plus cacher ses larmes.  
Alors le Geek approcha timidement son visage de celui du Panda et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.  
Si il était surpris, l'animal accepta le baiser sans broncher.  
Les yeux clos, ils restèrent ainsi un long moment.  
Et quand ils s'écartèrent, le Gamer lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Un sourire enfantin, plein de joie et aimant.

 _-Je t'aime Panda._

Il reçut en réponse un petit hochement de tête et un mince sourire.

C'était là la raison pour laquelle ils veillaient tout deux l'un sur l'autre. La raison pour laquelle il l'avait protégé aujourd'hui. La raison pour laquelle le Panda l'avait autrefois défendu face au monde entier. Et la raison pour laquelle il le referait.

 _-Moi aussi, Geek. Moi aussi._


End file.
